


Melting the Ice

by RinAsami



Series: Love!!! on the Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Yuri Katsuki pulled it off and won the gold at the Grand Prix Final. Victor was serious about getting married, but he could not wait to indulge in the beautiful body of his love, he needed him. Now.





	

The crowd was roaring. The three men in the middle of the rink stood on the tiered podium, bearing dazzling smiles that could seduce even the straightest of men. The announcer was congratulating the winners, but the only thing Yuri Katsuki was able to concentrate on was his flushed coach, Victor Nikiforov, waiting outside the ice.

Victor had his hands on his cheeks, in awe at the spectacle before him. The coach's tears streamed down his face in sheer happiness as his first and last skater that has been taught under the five time gold medalist won the gold himself. The most unlikely winner, with all his shyness and lack of confidence, has soared beyond almost everyone’s expectations. Victor knew Yuri could win and not just because he fell in love with the meek skater, but because he had the talent and love of the sport to do so. The younger just had to realize it for himself.

The bright lights of the arena made the gold band Yuri wore shine just as much as the glittery costumes all the skaters wore. The band caught Victor’s eye as the newly minted gold medalist waved at the audience from the top position on the podium. At that moment Victor wanted nothing more than to make those good luck rings into wedding rings.

…Well, there was one other thing that he wanted to do, even before it was official. He wanted, no needed, to make the young skater his in the most intimate of ways. Yuri was the only skater under the young Russian coach and Victor was determined to have young man under him in ways that would make him blush more than that little dancing video. Victor stared at Yuri, licking his lips in the process and grinning like a wolf who was about to devour a young lamb. Yuri would remember this day and night for the rest of his life.

Yuri’s cheeks heated up as he saw Victor’s piercing gaze and that beautiful grin light up his coach’s face. He assumed that Victor was just so happy that he’d kept his promise, won with the power of love, and brought the new coach a jaw dropping win. The poor gold medalist didn’t realize that his coach was grinning, not just because of the win, but because he was thinking of the ways that he was going to take Yuri’s virginity that very same night!

* * *

 

The after party was crazy as always, only this time Yuri was the center of attention. Everyone was still coming down from the high that a skater that barely made the finals ended up walking away with the gold. The other skaters were congratulatory though; Christophe couldn’t stop making suggestive remarks about how quick the pair will tie the knot so they could celebrate the win properly.

 After one remark, when Yuri wasn’t nearby, Victor decided to squash the other skater’s idea about having a three-way in their marriage bed.

“My dear Christophe, I do not plan on waiting for marriage to make the little champion mine. And no, you are not invited. Besides, he will not want anything else after he’s had the experience of a Russian’s stamina.” Victor quipped with a slight grin on his face.

“Hmm…? Well, my, my Victor…you don’t have to get possessive. If you need a little help satisfying the minx, just give me a call is all I’m saying.” Christophe replied, a little more serious than anyone else would be.

“Umm, no.” Victor said and padded Christophe on the back.

“I will see you later. I need to find Yuri and make sure he’s not drinking. I told him explicitly he is not allowed.”  Victor said while giving a backward wave toward Christophe and walking into the crowd to find Yuri.

“You’re a real slave driver!” Christophe laughed and he waved toward Victor’s exiting back.

* * *

 

Victor found Yuri sitting at a nearby table, with a champagne glass near him. Yuri was facing away from his approaching coach so he didn’t notice that he was being crept up on. Yuri glanced around to his left and right, then took a little sip from the full champagne glass that was near him. When nothing happened after ward, you could visibly see the young skater relax, like he was expecting a lightning bolt to strike him after he took the sip or something.

A faint sigh left the gold medalist’s lips. “Whew, he didn’t see. I just wanted a little taste. Stupid Victor. I get out of hand one time at an after party and now I’m not allowed to drink!” Yuri mumbled under his breath.

Unknowingly to Yuri, Victor stood mere steps behind the younger’s chair and witnessed the offense.

A pair of strong, cold hands were placed on Yuri’s shoulders and the skater jumped up and shrieked at the same time.

Yuri’s head swished from side to side, turning around to see who had scared him, though in his heart he knew he had actually been caught and feared the worst for disobeying, not only his coach, but the one man he really looked up to.

“Vi- Victor! What are you doing? Why- why did you scare me like that!?”

“Yuri!!! You wouldn’t be doing something I told you not to, would you?”

Yuri stammered. “Umm, no, No! I just- I just had a sip. Just a sip, I swear!”

Victor lifted the younger’s hand from the table and pulled him to his feet.

“We are leaving Yuri, come on.”

“What? Why? Just because I wanted a little drink? I can stop at a few drinks if I want to. I won’t cause a scene.” Yuri stated.

Victor caressed the side of the blushing skaters face. “I told you no drinking because this is an important time and I want you to remember it- all of it. You forgot all you did at the last Grand Prix after party and I will not have that happen again on one of the most important nights of your life.”

“Night? Victor, I won the gold earlier today. Why is it important for me to remember this party?” Yuri asked.

“I want you to remember it all Yuri. You will remember all of today and tonight and I will not have alcohol clouding up your memory. Understand?” Victor explained.

“Ummm…ok….” is all Yuri could manage as a response. He didn’t understand why Victor was being so pushy about drinking, but he wasn’t going to argue on such a joyous day. Victor and Yuri both said their goodbyes and went back to the hotel.

* * *

 

Once in their room, Yuri started the shower and announced that he will get the hot water first and jumped in while Victor was in the main room.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Yuri screamed as the shower curtain was pulled back.

Victor stood, naked in all his glory, glaring at the young skater that was dripping wet under the shower head. Instinct led Yuri to immediately try and cover himself but he failed miserably.

“Why are you acting shy? We’ve been in the onsen together and we are getting married; you have nothing to hide from me.” Victor informed the now intensely blushing face of his love.

“I- umm- no not hiding, just shocked is all.” Yuri looked Victor up and down and wondered if his face could get any redder as his eyes focused on the hardened mass between multi-gold medalist’s sculpted legs.

A grin escaped the coach’s face as he stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. It did not go unnoticed that his little love was staring at his engorged cock.

Victor trapped his lover between both arms and assaulted the still blushing skater with a deep kiss. Yuri’s arms wrapped around his coach and his hands began roaming down his back and ass. Victor continued to pepper the younger’s face with kisses.

Yuri was still a little shy, but they’ve made out and had some heavy petting before, but this is the first time that either of them didn’t stop the action before it went too far.

Victor’s hands roamed all over Yuri’s muscled body, tugging on nipples while he bent down and knelt between the trembling legs. Without warning, Yuri’s cock was engulfed in his coach’s warm wet mouth.

“Ahhh, oh god, Victor!” Yuri blurted out as his hands went for the pale grey locks between his thighs.

Victor didn’t mind his hair getting tugged, even though he was slightly concerned with how many strands he’d have left. The coach was undeterred and continued licking up and down Yuri’s thick shaft, sucking hard when he got to the tip.

Yuri was in heaven and was ready and willing to go all the way. There was really no reason to wait for marriage since they loved each other so very much.

Victor moved one of his hands up to Yuri’s mouth to push in two fingers, which Yuri accepted gladly. Once the fingers were dripping, they were quickly moved down and around to circle around Yuri’s virgin entrance. One finger was slowly pushed in after a few circles around the opening. Yuri was in ecstasy while getting his cock sucked so his whole body was relaxed, which made the finger slip in with hardly any resistance.

Victor’s long finger pistoned in and out of his love’s hole, stretching it ever so slowly. Once he felt Yuri pushing back on his finger, he carefully inserted his second finger. Yuri was wriggling on those two fingers, trying to push them deeper.

As soon as the slim digits caressed the never before touched bundle of nerves, Yuri came with a gurgled, ‘Oh God!’ in Victor’s slurping mouth.

Victor tipped his head back and swallowed all of the skater’s come in one big gulp, licking his lips for effect.

Yuri huffed and heaved, his chest struggling for air after the best orgasm he’d ever had in his life. He reached down for Victor’s arms and pulled his coach up to him and they kissed passionately. Yuri’s dripping cock rubbing all over Victor’s thighs.

“I love you Victor! That was- that was- the best orgasm ever. I didn’t know it could feel _that_ good!” Yuri said between kisses.

“Я тебя люблю, Yuri!”

“I- I have no idea what you just said but it made me hard again just hearing it in your Russian accent!”

Victor turned off the water, got out and lifted Yuri out of the shower, bridal style. The sculpted coach headed directly to the bed with his prize, a prize infinitely more precious than any gold medal.

Yuri was set on the bed before Victor got up and turned off the lights. He rustled something around and put it by the bed before straddling the patiently waiting Yuri.

“I think the soft light from the open curtains should be just fine, don’t you?”

Yuri just nodded his head affirmatively. They were on one of the top floors of the hotel; no one would see them at that height, especially at nighttime.

“…and what I said? I said, “I love you” in Russian.”

Victor sucked a large breath in and let it out.

“You’ll be hearing a lot more of that when I take you again and again tonight, my love.”

“It- it turns me on so much. Even if I don’t know what you’re saying, just your voice makes me melt.” Yuri said, lovingly.

Victor bent down and kissed his lovers jaw up to his plump lips and whispered into them.

“Hmmm, if my voice makes you melt- what will my cock do to you?...”

“I think we should find out.” The seductive coach smirked.

Yuri just moaned in anticipation.

“Are you ready to give yourself to me?… You’ve given me your heart and soul; now it is time to relinquish that glorious body of yours as well.” Victor said with a smooth voice that was dripping with desire.

“Take me Victor! Please, just take me! Make me yours in every way possible.” Yuri pleaded, happy tears filling his eyes.

Victor nodded and slid off the lithe body, settling between Yuri’s thighs instead. He lifted his lover’s legs to get a good view of the rosy pucker, which was now contracting and releasing, eager for something long, thick, and Russian.

The young skater felt his coach lean over and reach for something on the side table before settling back between his legs. Yuri assumed it was lubricant to ease what was bound to be a painful penetration, but that was not what Victor had in his hand. The object was small and Yuri couldn’t see exactly what it was in the dim light with his glasses off. Whatever the object was, it looked like Victor put it in his mouth before bringing his face down to meet Yuri’s quivering hole.

Victor hummed happily just before he touched his lips to that luscious virgin opening in front of him. Yuri screamed as his coach’s lips met the sensitive skin of his anus.

“Ahhhh, Victor!!!!??? Co- cold! Freezing, cold! Oh god, this feels- this-“

Yuri couldn’t form words anymore. A biting cold sensation hit his tender skin. Victor’s warm lips did nothing to stop the freezing sensation. The combination of hot and cold was heady, intoxicating.

Victor grinned, satisfied at the response, as he slowly pushed the melting oval ice cube into Yuri’s quivering ass. Once it was inside, he began licking and sucking on the adorable little pucker. Yuri’s hands were now wound into Victor’s hair, but instead of pushing the man away, he tried to pull his face even closer. He needed more friction.

The ice was slightly painful, more shocking than anything, but it was also wonderful at the same time. Feeling his insides freezing up, with Victor’s tongue on the outside; darting inside little by little gave him indescribable pleasure. Another ice cube was added and Victor’s tongue snaked inside after it, swirling the quickly melting ice cube all around; numbing Yuri’s insides.

“Victor, this is- this feels so incredible,” said Yuri as he continued to grind his ass against his coach’s face. He was engulfed in bliss and didn’t even care how embarrassing the act was.

Yuri was relaxed, stretched, and numb from the fingering and tonguing with ice, so Victor slid up the skater’s body to kiss him passionately. Their lips were red and wet when they broke the long kiss, saliva stringing from one to the other.

Victor brought his hands up to Yuri’s face and cupped it with both hands, his gold ring shining in the dim light.

“I wanted to deflower you on the ice arena, but since that wasn’t possible, ice cubes had to do.” Victor kissed the tip of Yuri’s nose. “Ice brought us together and now it will help us consummate our love.”

“Я тебя люблю.” Victor whispered in the other’s ear. “I love you. I love you so very much… Are you ready?”

Yuri nuzzled Victor’s neck. “Yes, please, take me. The numbness will ease the pain.”

“Baby, you’re so ready, you won’t be in any pain. I won’t hurt you.” Victor gave another kiss to the trembling lips as he locked eyes with his one true love.

Never taking their eyes off each other, Victor rose up a little and positioned his tip at his lover’s entrance. He could feel the coolness on the tip of his cock as he began to slowly push forward.

Yuri’s mouth formed a perfect “O” as he felt his coach’s large penis enter his virginal hole. It didn’t hurt at all like he thought it would, at least not yet.

“Are you alright? My tip is now inside you…How does it feel?” Victor questioned in a whisper.

“It feels- it feels so full. It’s a good feeling…it feels fantastic!” Yuri pulled Victor’s face down and stuck his tongue down the older’s throat for a quick and sloppy kiss. “Go ahead, push all the way in. I need to feel you.”

Yuri wrapped his legs tighter around Victor and circled his arms around his neck, relaxing and reading for the long push that would fully seat Victor inside his body.

Victor captured his young lover’s mouth and pushed himself completely into the delectable body below until he hilted. Yuri gasped in Victor’s mouth, but surprisingly he wasn’t in pain. The feeling was utter fullness and joy. He felt truly connected with the man he loved. They broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

“Боже мой! Боже мой!” Victor huffed. “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

Yuri just grinned and kissed the other’s chin. “I feel the same- Victor, I’m ok…you- you can keep going.”

“Even with the ice, you are so warm inside!”

Yuri was getting slightly impatient; he needed Victor to start moving.

“I can take it coach!” Yuri giggled at himself a little. “Japan needs to be defiled by the big bad Russia. Deflower me properly, baby.”

Victor just grinned before pulling out and slamming back in, making sure Yuri felt what ‘bad Russia’ could do to him.

“You are so corny Yuri.” Victor just shook his head. “And that is partly why I love you so much. Enough playing around, hmmm?”

Victor slammed into Yuri again, making him slide up the bed.

“Oh god, Victor. Fuck me, just fuck me.”

Victor pulled out, flipped Yuri on his stomach, and positioned him up onto his hands and knees. As soon as Yuri was in position, Victor slammed back in the warmest hole he’d ever been in. Not that he could even remember at this point. Yuri was the only one he had eyes for; the only person he even wanted to think about having sex with for the rest of his life.

Both were heaving and groaning loudly. Yuri came as soon as Victor slammed into him when he was on his hands and knees, hitting his prostate just right.

“Victor, I- I already came! Keep going, please. Make me come again!” Yuri shouted.

Their two hard muscled bodies were dripping with sweat, smacking into one another. Neither had ever experienced the pure bliss they were intoxicated with at that moment. It was a beautiful moment of two men so in love, so excited to even be in the same room with each other, finally showing each other their feelings in raw emotion and physical connection.

Victor had been thrusting and kissing at Yuri’s back, long fingers roamed all over the younger’s stomach and dripping cock.

“Yuri, I’m going to come…very soon…” Victor said as he continued thrusting, now at an even faster pace.

“Come- come inside me! Fill me up! Please Victor, I love you!” Yuri said with a cry of pure love.

The order set Victor’s loins on fire; he slammed into Yuri as hard as he could and grabbed his hips hard. Victor’s cock pulsed as he emptied all of his come into the soon to be Yuri Nikiforov. Just thinking about Yuri taking his last name made him shoot even more come into the now non-virginal hole.

The pounding and warmth flooding his ass made Yuri’s cock spontaneously come for a third time that evening. After Victor’s balls were spent, they both collapsed on the bed, Victor sprawling out on top of Yuri.

Their breathing slowed and Yuri fell asleep with Victor still on top of him. The younger was so elated with happiness and wanted to stay awake, but the exhaustion quickly caught up with him and he couldn’t help but fall asleep. Victor admired his sleeping love, fondling his hair gently and rubbing his back.

* * *

 

Yuri stirred about thirty minutes later when Victor started nibbling on his ears and neck.

“Mmm, Victor,” he said dreamily.

“Wake up love. I told you, I’m going to take you again and again tonight….”

Victor slid his hand down the other’s ass, rubbing the cool sticky remnants of their love making into the puffy reddened hole.

The beautiful Russian kissed down Yuri’s back. “I’m going to thoroughly fuck you so much tonight that you won’t be able to hide your blush from the others tomorrow when they see us together.”

Yuri groaned cutely and wiggled his ass, enticing the other.

“Oh yes…” Victor kissed the luscious ass in front of him and rose off the bed. “I’ll be right back then love. We’re going to need more ice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with Yuri on Ice and couldn't stop writing this when I started it earlier this morning.
> 
> I love Yuri and Victor's passion for skating and for each other; it's so beautiful and inspiring. <3
> 
> It was so much fun to write this and I think it's some of the best work I've done yet. I hope you all like it as well! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated but never required, so don't feel obligated. Love you all! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> 読んでくれてありがとう!  
> Спасибо за прочтение!
> 
> ... OMG, over 3,000 hits so far! I'm astounded- thank you so so much everyone!!! みんなさん どうも ありがとう ございました!
> 
> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
